User talk:Raiburuto
Hiya Jack!!! The Pandaman 17:52, 13 April 2009 (UTC) Welcome Hello. Welcome to the Yu-Gi-OH Card Maker wiki. I just dropped by to let you know a few things. On your user page, instead of using the bullet use an asterisk(*). Second of all, just for everyone's convenience, when your list of cards begins getting a bit long, i suggest to cut it and paste it to User:Raiburuto/Cards. This way your user page isnt near as long. And i can't think of any more suggestions, so that's it. If you have any questions, feel free to ask me. <<UDK>>-<<Talk>>-<< >>-<<YCM>> 11:40, 16 April 2009 (UTC) :we prefer to keep the card lists behind the user space. we dont want to use the main space unless it is for cards or sets, not the list of a users cards. Seen It G,Day Rai, i seen Speed King ☆ Barbaros Ür, i like it but... when a Speed king is destroyed isn't the monster special summoned from the graveyard not the removed from play zone. --The Pandaman 19:27, 22 April 2009 (UTC) Highest Voted Speed King ☆ Barbaros Ür is on highest voted. Good Job. --The Pandaman 21:44, 22 April 2009 (UTC) Synchronium Mindraken Hallo Big Bro, remember Synchronium Mindraken? he is now called Cybernetic Mind Dragon please see and post a message when you are done looking. --The Pandaman 10:20, 23 April 2009 (UTC) Il Blud Good afternoon J... i has come to tell you about my first Level 6 Zombie Synchro the other 7 Zombie Synchros were Level 8 or 10 come and see Lord Blud. Tell me if you like it. :) also see Beast Machine King Metawulf --The Pandaman 16:33, 24 April 2009 (UTC) Cards of Interest Yet another card i has made see Scientific Reincarnater. Tell me about the cards. --The Pandaman 21:26, 24 April 2009 (UTC) Fishy Goings On I made a card i thought you would like to see Fishborg Tank tell me what you think about it and the other cards. --The Pandaman 14:34, 25 April 2009 (UTC) More Stuff Hiya J my Heavy Metal archetype is moving along quite nicely This template updates itself when i put new Heavy Metal cards on it. --The Pandaman 13:23, 6 May 2009 (UTC) TURTLES!!! I made a field card for turtle monsters Turtle Fort --The Pandaman 17:48, 11 May 2009 (UTC) Pandemonium Hiya Jack/Chuck/Raiburuto/Armourman i is made another card you'll definatly like Persephone, Queen from Pandemonium Star Master --The Pandaman 21:15, 12 May 2009 (UTC) LOL Twentieth Sentry Fox Balloon Wagon --The Pandaman 17:57, 14 May 2009 (UTC) Good Job I saw Slifer the Sky Dragon... excellent work --The Pandaman 19:42, 14 May 2009 (UTC) BIG News New duel terminal 6 cards confirmed!!! new archetype DRAGUNITY!!! Dragon + Unity Ask Hello J... My Question Cards have more support as well as more Questions Divine Serpent Hi J, remember Dartzes' Trump Card i made my own version Caution: Contents of the page below may be extemely powerful. Divine Serpent/The Pandaman's Version --The Pandaman 20:04, 1 June 2009 (UTC) More Cards Good Morning/Afternoon/Evening/Night i made more cards Molten Slug is now called Magma Slug (i drew a picture of what he might look like) Also see Glory Blaze Dragon Fallen Angel Crown Cobra Grappling --The Pandaman 17:26, 7 June 2009 (UTC) Rare I made Rare Metal Lightman Hows thaT... The Pandaman 14:29, 29 June 2009 (UTC) ü no new cards I changed the names of some of my cards Zombie Bludhound & Blud Genesis those two were designed over a year ago... probably and Lord Blud who is much more recent click links to see new names --The Pandaman 17:28, 8 July 2009 (UTC) NEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! hi Rai i made cards you your name on them Jack Frost Jack Rabbit Jackal Guardian like 'em --The Pandaman 08:30, 10 July 2009 (UTC) Facebook Message Reply Do i remember my password? no... Also: Booneguard - Hena Manika - Tetra More Cards Hi Rai PLZ SEE XO - Octo Volsegraph - Dodeca Paradox Card 1 V I see you noticed and edited Machine Emperor Vulcan Infinity Vulcanetic Core: I was originally going to call it V - Core... thnx we do rock :D I hope U also noticed Vulcanaut - Armour Soldier and Vulcanaut - Panda Soldier (based off The Armourman and The Pandaman Moss Horn Vulcanaut - Mammoth Slime Challenge G'day Rai i was wondering if you could design an archetype... i always seen archetypes with Synchro monsters or Fusion monsters as thier trump. So i wanted it to be an archetype with a Ritual monster trump that can use it effectivly. Also: Vulcanaut - Spine Frame I heard U liek Dragunity I made dragunity cards Fuse I've been perfecting a Vulcanaut Fusion Monster for probably an hour. The Fusion Materials are Ice Berserker + Lava Gauntlet. Plz give an opinion. Synch Thought you would never post This Card Idea Change The Armourman's archetype association. Flint > B. Also post your version. ... I posted 2 of the X-Gods (the WIND and WATER ones) as well as Dragon B. Mission Hi Rai, i would like to ask something of you... I want you to make at least 5 card that would encourage the use of in a Thunder Deck and show me the Decklist like my Thunderlord monsters except Thunderlord Dragon. Elechameleon Gift of Striking Thunder Electro Tuning Hey J, i see you have edited Electro Tuning. I originally designed this card to combo with your Livewire Dragon card. Summon Batteryman AAA then use his effect to summon the next one. Then, use Electro Tuning and send Batteryman AA to the Graveyard and treat 1 of your Triple-As as a Tuner. Tune the 2 Triple-As together and Summon Livewire Dragon. Ressurect Double-A and summon every other copy with Livewire's effect. Then, you can follow through with either or to wipe out all of your opponent's monsters and OTK. Voltech Hammer Did I do what you wanted with Voltech Hammer? If not, please elaborate. --Chaos josh - Talk 21:54, April 7, 2010 (UTC)21:52, April 7, 2010 (UTC) Adding Images Add the link to the pic in the |extimage = part. Like |extimage = http://i192.photobucket.com/albums/z109/Raiburuto/DMGoC2.png?t=1271782386 : Upload the pic to this site, then place the uploaded file name on the "|image = " :Example: "|image = UploadedFile.jpg" --Reimu_H, Touhou fanboy 22:52, April 20, 2010 (UTC) :: page --Reimu_H, Touhou fanboy 23:35, April 20, 2010 (UTC) Image The image was fine, but you added additional information to the end of the Url. It's fixed now. Thanks for asking, and ask if you have any more questions.--Chaos josh - Talk 19:18, April 21, 2010 (UTC) Ultra Rare Metal Dragon It only has 2900 ATK, and is Level 6? I'm sorry, but that is how I created the card. What gives you the right to change it? * That's okay, but I'd prefer to have it how I made it. Thanks Sean da King 19:04, April 24, 2010 (UTC) Nerfertum I prefer that Eejiptshun God. Also, i reinvented Pollux and Castor. Card Request To J, please pot your version of your majestic scientist to accompany your Lab Monkeys (wanna see how much i like/dislike it). Deleting articles For the record, yes, you can plaster deletetags on spam. You ought to. This is summer wikia, there are a lot of 12-year-olds *coughhoodscough* shitting up the place. UltimateWai, wikia's undisputed master of the deletetag-fu. 12:28, May 29, 2010 (UTC) New User As the title states I am a new user. I made about 20 minutes ago the continuous spell card Shino the Magical Goddess of Temperance can you maybe help me make it better please?Creator5000 21:28, May 30, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for your edit to it. And is there away that you can edit the pic to look like a real card I made it on Yugioh Card Maker but I don't know how to upload the card pic but agains thanks for your help and till I can make cards without much help you can edit my cards without telling me.Creator5000 22:04, May 30, 2010 (UTC) Nevermind I found out how to upload the pics to my cards from Yugioh Card Maker. Thanks anyway.Creator5000 17:52, May 31, 2010 (UTC) Hi I noticed that you have some cool cards so HI! [[User:LaserGhost|'LaserGhost was here']] Talk to him! 16:27, October 3, 2010 (UTC) You Know... Hi. I'm YRPOtaku169. It's interesting that you created a card, Corrupt Star Dragon, at the same time that Chizuruotohime created a smiliar card, Corrupted Shooting Star Dragon, both of which originate from this image: http://jadenkaiba.deviantart.com/art/Corrupted-Shooting-Star-Dragon-185898400?q=&qo= Now, this image is from jadenkaiba's account. Who is jadenkaiba, you may ask? Why, he is the one who does pretty much all of the artwork for Chizuruotohime's cards! So why is it that you happened to post a card, a rather poorly made one to boot, right after Chizuruotohime decided to make pretty much THE EXACT SAME CARD?!? It's fine, man. It actually is a cool-looking picture. Sorry for being so snippity. You edited Rare Metal Platinum while i was editing Heavy Metal Platinum. Coincidence... But the last time i designed the Heavy Metal Decklist it was crud... thanks for your time --The Pandaman 22:20, November 30, 2010 (UTC) Answering your question I would like the Decklist to be based on the Fusion Monsters. I was editing them not too long ago... Red Apple Dragon is way too good D: Okay, you can edit it. Thanks! Thanks for the grammar corrections to Yukiko! hhehehehh I'm not good in english so......Don't talk the talk if you can't walk the walk...kapish~? 07:29, December 18, 2010 (UTC) *Yukiko's last name was never mentioned on my storyline~~!!--Don't talk the talk if you can't walk the walk...kapish~? 11:56, December 19, 2010 (UTC) Extract Monsters *Yes, you can Summon a Level 6 Extract Monster with that. Or you can play the reverse, even Level 1 Tuner and Level 7 non-Tuner, you can still summon a Level 6 Extract Monster. Don't talk the talk if you can't walk the walk...kapish~? 14:26, December 21, 2010 (UTC) Nice! Nice Extract Monster you made! ANd I want to thank you again for the Extract Monsters page grammar corrections!Don't talk the talk if you can't walk the walk...kapish~? 13:05, December 23, 2010 (UTC) Reminder To Rai, Please continue with that Heavy Metal Deck i asked you to do. --The Pandaman 16:43, January 19, 2011 (UTC) Links Heavy Metal Doctor Heavy Metal Power Heavy Metal Furnace Also As for my archetype i would like to use the RFP mechanic but i'm not sure what they would be. Sorry Didn't know Sorry Bro,I thought you were re-editing my that monster,I will change it immeditalty,No problem. Cool cards! Could you please check my card "TACTICAL NUKE". It's my first post. I just want to see if it needs improving. Help Please I have made my first card, I was wondering if you could check it to see if it's up to standard. Thanks! (1000v5) Extract New term * This is Chizuruotohime, I have been thinking of your variation of Extract Monsters..its good ...but is'nt it confusing?? Don't talk the talk if you can't walk the walk...kapish~? 14:08, February 18, 2011 (UTC) I looked through the guidlines and their are such things as MILITARY cards. Thanks for editing my card though :) I have created 4 cards. TACTICAL NUKE, 1000V5 CARD FORM, DARK SPIDER and DARK SPIDER HUMANOID FORM. Would these cards make it into a booster or structre pack? Exceed Monsters Gallore I just googled some cute anime characters on any image gallery sites....Just found them interseting so I made them into Exceed monsters.... Btw, the new Extract Term is good and well done in your part~~!!...I like it...I haven't thought about the Bosster yet....Don't talk the talk if you can't walk the walk...kapish~? 13:41, February 19, 2011 (UTC) Exceed Frame-up ahhhhh you mean the Exceed Template I used?? I used MSE 2.0 but i have googled "Exceed Template Magic Set 2.0". SInce I already used MSE, I just pasted the folders inside the data folder of the MSE I'll give u the link of the the Exceed Template....... http://www.megaupload.com/?d=PND8XFCX